The Legendary Super Saiyan True Power
by khaylittle
Summary: We all saw the video of SS4 Broly Vs. Baby Vegeta and Goku Black created by Hyourinjutsu I thought to create a Alternate Ending of the battle cause of how smart Broly was in the video. To be clear it his video I don't own the idea or the characters of DBZ .


**The Legendary Super Saiyan True Power**

Broly was coughing up blood from Baby Vegito Black attacks, he was wounded and his opponent was also mocking and continue to pummeled him into the ground, Broly was furious.

 **Broly** : D-Damn you Kakarrot! Damn you Vegeta!

 **Baby Vegito Black** : What wrong Broly you need help.

 **Broly** : I'll will crush your bone and grind them to dust!

Broly rush Vegito block without effort Broly keep punching trying to land a blow, Vegito only smirk knowing he won the fight.

 **Baby Vegito Black** : I grow bored of you so call **"Legendary Super Saiyan"** , How fitting the embodiment of the Barbaric Saiyan reduce to a pile of garage.

Baby Vegito Black blasts Broly in the left arm and center chest he cough up more blood grunting in pain felling to the ground, he tries getting up but Baby Vegito Black kick him across the ground, Broly gasping for air looking at his opponent glaring darkly at him he slowly get up and power up to max and force the all energy in to a strong blast and fire it.

 **Baby Vegito Black** : How cute, look like the weak mortal still has power left, **Final Kamehameha**!

He fire the attack easily overpowering Broly attack and the blast engulf Broly. When the dust clear Broly was barely standing covering in wounds his right arm scarred and bloody his left eyes close he was bleeding out would standing and then quickly falling on his knees.

 **Baby Vegito Black** : Look like your body is stronger then it look Sayian so it look like I'll have to cut you down like the weed you are.

He creates a ki blade slowly walking to Broly who is too injured to fight or even move his body bloody and broken his energy gone he nothing but a oversize hunk of flesh. And the though that anger him so much. How much his opponent is treating him nothing more then a bug it angered him more on how he has to die like this.

His body start to slowly power up his anger rushing he mumble something to himself with pure hate.

 **Broly** : Kakarrot...Kakarrot...Kakarrot...

 **Baby Vegito Black** : What that I can't hear you have you gone mad from all the pain don't worry you'll die soon.

Baby Vegito Black slow down as he sense something from Broly and his power started rinsing he continue to mumble as it get louder.

 **Broly** : Kakarrot...Kakarrot...Kakarrot...

His power rinse more along with his anger until it exploded.

 **Broly** : **KAKARRROOOOTTT!**

His power burst, Baby Vegito Black is shock and sense something else from Broly that shock him even more.

 **Baby Vegtio Black** : I-Impossible how could he still have energy, damn it I should have finish with that last attack now he got another **"Zenkia"** and is transforming I have to stop him!

Vegito rush him and try to cut him in half but the blade broke on contact and Broly continue to power up until he done creating a huge smoke cloud when it cleared it show Broly as a-

 **Baby Vegito Black** : Damn it he a **"Super Saiyan 5"**!

Broly puts his hand out and sent out a huge ball of ki, Baby Vegito Black barely dodge as it grace his arm his shock to find what the blast was made of.

 **Baby Vegito Black** : How did he get god ki! His body must have absorb some from the fight and with this new transformation he even more powerful Damn it!

Broly look at Baby Vegito Black and smirk before rush and punching deep in the gut Baby Vegito Black cough up blood and sent flying into a mountain he stop and is shock at his power and speed.

 **SS5 Broly** : What wrong Mr. God I thought you were going to "cut me down like a weed" no matter I finish you.

Broly rush Baby Vegito Black and start pummeling him Vegito fight back but Broly had the upper hand and slam him in into the ground he sent a blast to the ground making a huge crater when the dust clears Vegito body is bloody and his clothes are rags he glares at Broly and lashes out.

 **SS5 Broly** : Look like your hurt bad my bad "Mr. God" do you need help.

 **Baby Vegito Black** : You... You... You...Damn **MORTAL HOW DARE YOU INJURED AND MOCK A GOD!**

The fight continue as Broly and Baby Vegito Black clash fist, Broly then grab Baby Vegito Black face and slam him into the ground.

 **SS5 Broly** : Look at the so call "God" reduce to a rage mess of garbage.

 **Baby Vegito Black** : Don't not take the power of a God lightly mortal!

He then create huge explosion sending Broly flying he plants he foot on the ground to stop himself and see Baby Vegito Black rush the two clash fist releasing a wave of energy shaking the earth under them both of them screaming. Broly punchBaby Vegito Black gut having cough up blood as he hit the ground Broly about to stomp on him but dodges a ki blade the would have cut him in half.

 **SS5 Broly** : You still some trick but that doesn't matter cause there Saiyan name Kakarot in you and if you have Kakarot then I will erase you from this world.

 **Baby Vegito Black** : Yes I do amd cause of that I have the world sins in my body and I will slaughter all mortal but I think it time you see how much power a god has.

Baby Vegito Black power up and is cover in a red aura.

 **Baby Vegito Black** : I Will Put You In Your Place MORTAL! **KAIOKEN X20**!

He rush Broly trying to land a blow Broly block but a few blow land but not enough to do real damage Broly punch in the gut and kick him across the ground and blast Vegito Black tries to attack but Broly grabs him by the throat choking the life out of him, Broly punches in the gut a few time and then the face and puts his hand toBaby Vegito Blackchest and power up a blast.

 **SS5 Broly** : Your nothing more then pest so die like one.

The huge ball of green ki sentBaby Vegito Blackflying and explodes when the smoke dies downBaby Vegito Blacksurvive the attack but before he could a thing he split up into Goku Black and Baby Vegeta both heavily injured and coughing up blood glaring at Broly. As he float in the air creating a small green ball of ki grow huge and ready to explode.

 **SS5 Broly** : Time end this and you Kakarrot and Vegeta I put out of you misery Ha Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Both were helpless as Broly create a small ball ki before grabbing it and throwing it at the planet creating a giant ki coming down on the two and planet as it grow closer.

 **Goku Black** : Damn Mortal!

 **Baby Vegeta** : I-I Will Not Die B-by the hands of a Saiyan!

The blast soon hit the planet engulfing Goku Black and Baby Vegeta killing them and destroying the planet as Broly flew off in a ball of green ki flying off into space final getting his revenge against Kakarot as he goes into a dorment sleep.

 **End**

Sorry for those who have not heard from me my internet was cut and I was moving but know I'm back but were still in the moving thing but I'll will be here I'm not dead.

 **Update Version** : I saw it was good but I change it to improve I apologize I get tire so I forget to spell check but I improve it. Please so review and tell me what you think you word matter so I can improve myself and my work. Also PS I still having trouble with the hold moving thing I have no internet at my place plus my mom has my computer I will update again and re-write my fanfictions after this is all done so don't worry I'm still here.


End file.
